


Best Served Cold

by RosexKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-Curse!AU. When Moe French offends Mr. Gold by trying to back out of a deal, Moe loses it all. Gold, of course, cannot let this stand, and decides to get revenge on Moe by going through his daughter. He meant to ruin her. He never meant to fall for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Moe French was good with flowers. He could make an orchid grow and rebloom effortlessly. It didn't matter if the flower was out of season, Game of Thorns no doubt had it, and could arrange it to fit any occasion. He was a genius, really, and adored what he did.

However, Mr. Gold did not care for flowers. He cared for deals, his hold on half the town, good alcohol, pretty things, and the occasional card game. Moe French was bad at all of these things.

He also had a bad poker face.

“Please Gold! Just give me another week.”

Gold raised a brow at him, his cane loose in his grip. He might have been shorter than Moe, but he was still looking down on the man.

“You're the one who bet it all, French.” Gold said. “The deal was all you owed me, your debts completely cleared, or nothing. It was all fairly specific.”

Moe glanced back at the table where they had been playing their game, chips and cards flung haphazardly from his side. Regret was coiling in the florist's belly, and Gold smirked. Moe should have known better than to try to get out of his debts in such a crude way. No one broke a debt or deal with Mr. Gold.

“Please. Give me another week.” Moe begged. “I'll have your money in a week.”

“Which is what you said last week.” Gold sighed, turning easily away. “Expect the eviction notice tomorrow. You’ll have thirty days.”

“You can’t do this, Gold! My daughter...you are the lowest!”

Mr. Gold didn’t bother turning back to Moe. Normally, he wouldn’t turn his back to anyone without having a second set of eyes to look out for him, But Moe wouldn’t touch him. He knew better. To anyone with a trained eye, Gold’s hand might have hesitated on the doorknob, and perhaps that is what caused it all.

“Wait.”

The voice was feminine, and Gold sighed. He didn’t dislike Belle, but he always appreciated something pretty. Of course, calling Belle “pretty” was a crime, but Gold had learned his lesson about women long ago.

Belle was coming down the stairs, an envelope in her hand. She breezed by her father, not even looking at him as she approached Gold. He couldn't read her expression, but he didn't imagine she was too happy about this latest development. Everyone knew Moe gambled, but no one dared ask or speak of it around Belle.

“Here.” She offered him the envelope. Its contents made it thick, and it was obvious the thing had been used and re-used over and over again. “Will that be enough to cover my father’s debts?”

“They're his debts, dearie.” Gold said, taking the envelope from her to count out the bills inside.

“It's my house too.”

“Belle, no!” Moe begged, “That's your--”

Belle shot him a look over her shoulder that shut him up, then turned back to Gold. The money wasn't enough, and Gold glanced up at her as he put the money back in the envelope. He weighed the options. He could put Moe and Belle out. Quite easily. He didn't care what happened to his tenants that couldn't pay. But if he did they would have to leave the small town of Storybrooke, and he wouldn't be able to look at the florist’s daughter anymore.

“Miraculously, it's all here.” Curse his weakness for pretty things. “I apologize about your savings, Miss French.”

Belle only shrugged, but the disappointment in her eyes lingered as Gold tucked the envelope in his pocket. “Will that be all, Mr. Gold?”

“Yes I believe so. Have a good evening, Miss French.”

“Gold…!” Moe was cut short by the look the pawnbroker shot him.

“I'll leave you two to finish your night. Your daughter just saved you again, French. Perhaps you should settle your debts with her before making more.”

He exchanged one more look with Belle, who gave him a polite smile before he opened the door, disappearing into the night. The fact was, he could not let this stand. He would not let this stand. Moe French had the gaul not only to try and worm his way out of a deal, he'd begged. Insulted him. If it wasn't for that daughter of his, he would have been on the streets ages ago. No one crossed Mr. Gold, and something about the way Moe had acted that night simply rubbed him the wrong way.

Somehow, he had to show the florist that his behavior was unacceptable. It was obvious threatening his business and home wasn't enough. He'd have to hit him where it hurt.

Gold had dialed the number the moment his idea caught fire, the cadillac not even fully in his driveway.

“Dove.” He said before the man on the other line had a chance to even say hello. “Get me all you can on Belle French.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove gives Gold his info, and Gold spies on Girl's Night.

Dove didn't ask questions, which was one of the reasons Gold favored him so. Whenever he needed a task done, he wrote up a contract with a note of instructions and sent the man on his way. Within a week the deed was done and Dove was given whatever reward or payment they agreed upon in the contract. No one questioned why Dove had his own house in the heart of Storybrooke or how he did what he did. Dove got things done, and that was all Gold needed. Especially now, as he sealed the envelope with his wax seal and handed it off to Dove.

He was already well aware of his task. But paper and pen were Gold’s weapons, and he wielded them like a sword.

Belle French was a clever girl. He had to go about this very carefully. If he pursued her too soon she might become suspicious and realize the whole reason he's decided to woo her. Because that's what Gold planned to do. He imagined it wouldn't be too hard to make Belle fall in love with him. Disastrous outcomes aside, he supposed his last two attempts at a decent relationship had been easy enough to please. He might not have trusted women anymore, but Belle French at the very least had Milah and Cora beat out in terms of beauty. And she never looked at him with fear like the rest of the town. He supposed that was a plus.

If Milah and Cora had been easy to please then Belle was downright simple. According to the files Dove had produced for Gold a week after the contract was signed, Belle spent most of her time between her father’s flower shop, Granny’s, and the Storybrooke Library. The girl was rarely seen without a book somewhere on her person, and she apparently had a degree in Library Science and Creative Writing. It was a shame that father of hers kept her shackled to the flower shop, but Gold supposed there was nothing to be done about it. As he read over the file he found Dove had outdone himself. Favorite color, food, flower, movies, books, and even a brief medical history was all there. Gold would have no problem framing himself as the man of Belle’s dreams. In all honesty, it seemed rather unfair.

“Rabbit Hole - Friday Night - 6pm - With girls.” Was at the end of the folder, written on a sticky note with Dove’s calculated hand. Gold say back, pondering the little note. Dove never added his own personal notes to any of his work. Everything was always organized and pristine. Did Dove know what he was up to? Not that it would matter. The man knew better than to talk. Still, he supposed if Dove DID know it wasn't the worst thing in the world. Perhaps The Rabbit Hole would be a good place to observe his little beauty as he calculated his first move a month from now.

He didn't often frequent The Rabbit Hole, but he at least went there often enough that when we walked into the dive bar that Friday night that no one gave him any odd looks. His usual spot at the bar was quickly cleared away and he settled in for the night.

“The usual?” Jefferson, the owner, asked.

“Leave the bottle.” Gold confirmed.

Jefferson tilted his head. “Long day?”

Gold frowned. Normally he didn't mind Jefferson’s quirks and penchant for small talk. Even enjoyed it sometimes, though he'd never admit to it. Tonight, however, he was on a mission.

As Jefferson poured him a glass of the expensive scotch Gold had him keep specifically for him. A flurry of laughter could be heard from the door. Right on schedule, “the girls” entered with Ruby in the lead. Mary Margaret and Ashley followed with Belle trailing behind them. They gave a wave to Jefferson, none except for Belle paying him any mind as they passed to their booth.

“Ahh the plot thickens.” Jefferson hummed. “Spinner of words interested in the library’s beauty…”

“Not tonight, Jefferson…” Gold grumbled, a clear warning in his tone. He took a long drink of the cool drink, letting the alcohol burn down his throat. “I'm not in the mood.”

“Alright, alright.” Jefferson said, holding his hands up in defense. “Call if you need me.”

As the night wore on, Gold contemplated his reason for being there. He knew, of course, why he was there. He was there to observe the beauty in her natural habitat as she clumsily threw back a shot with Ruby and nearly choked on the tequila or how she seemed to participate in the conversation as much as she seemed lost in her thoughts. She'd caught him starting twice, and on the third time their gazes met he didn't back down. She quirked an eyebrow at him in askance, but was pulled away by Ruby as the two scurried to the bathrooms.

The bar got more crowded. More noisy, and Gold decided to leave when the bottle was empty. The night had gone without a hitch. Except…

“I'm sorry!” Mary Margaret called as she collided with the back of his stool, causing his glass to topple over, spilling ice and the last of the scotch over the bar.

He felt the cool of the liquid spill over on his pant leg and saw red. It was Belle, however, that he came face-to-face with when he whirled around to rake the school teacher across the coals, stepping in front of her friend like a shield. This time it was Gold quirking a brow at her.

“It was an accident, Gold.” Belle finally said. “I bumped into her.”

His eyes narrowed at her, a glare that would have anyone else edging away. Belle didn't flinch.

“A little water will wash that right out.” She offered, her lips quirking at the sides.

Gold rose from his stool, giving her a frown. “You're on thin ice already, dearie. Don't push it.”

Belle nodded, and the two girls inched away, scurrying back to their table. Gold sighed, and Jefferson offered him a towel to dab his pant leg off with.

“As clumsy as she is sexy, that Belle.” Came a drunken mumble from the table behind him.

“Still.” The next replied. “She can be as clumsy as she wants if it gets her in my bed.”

Gold glanced back to the pair, Gaston and Keith he believed. Gaston seemed perfectly fine with nursing his drink and making eyes at any waitress he found. Keith, however, made his target much more obvious as he stared at Belle, giggling with Ruby from across the room. Frowning, something akin to jealousy mixed with rage. Keith’s eyebrow quirked, and he realized he and Belle’s gazes had met. Belle, however, only shook her head. Gold smirked. He would have been caught staring, but she never rolled her eyes at him. He placed the rag Jefferson had given to him on the bar and made his way to the bathroom. He had to remind himself that Belle was not his yet, and therefore no one knew not to touch her yet. No one stole from Mr. Gold. But still, Bele was a clever girl. Keith never stood a chance in the first place.

Admittedly, it could have been a better night, and as he washed out the alcohol from his pants he decided to go with his instincts and wait a month before making his move. He'd be safely out of her mind by then, and his intentions wouldn't be in question.

“Better?” Jefferson asked as Gold re-appeared from the bathroom, flipping through his billfold for payment that night.

Gold hummed in response, handing Jefferson a few bills to pay and tip. “See you next week, Jeff.”

“Ah yes the town meeting ran by the tyrant queen.”

Gold chuckled. He didn't like Regina much either, and that was one of his favorite nicknames Jefferson had for the townsfolk. He was the only thing that was bearable about those damn town meetings. With a simple nod to Jefferson, Gold turned to leave. He fought the urge to look back to catch Belle in his eye again, to make his presence known to her one more time. In the end, he climbed the stairs and exited the bar without another glance back.

The wind was carrying the tell-tale signs of winter as it whipped against his coat. Gold limped along, leaning heavily on his cane. He cursed himself for parking so far away, unable to remember the reason why he'd done so. He just wanted to get home and soak in a tub. Plan out his next move that would come in a month, and spend the rest of the night trying to catch some sleep before worrying about inventory for the shop the next day.

“Come sweetling just sneak away with me for an hour.”

The voice came from the alleyway just beside The Rabbit Hole, slurring slightly and dragging out syllables for too long. Gold rolled his eyes. It wasn't unknown that things happened in the few dark alleyways that Storybrooke had, but he was in no mood for it.

“Kieth I've already given you my answer.”

Belle’s voice made Gold stop short, the same feeling he'd had before coiling in his gut. Belle wasn't his yet. She could handle herself.

“Twenty minutes?”

Fuck it.

He knew better than to make his presence known right away. The alley was dark, but a street light gave some illumination. Keith was looking over Belle, who’d been backed against the brick wall. She was keeping an eye on him, but her posture was tight, like a rabbit ready to bolt from a fox. It wasn't until Gold cleared his throat that she relaxed at all.

“Gold.” She breathed, her eyes going to him before glancing back to Keith.

“This ain't any of your business, old man.” Keith grumbled, turning back to Belle. “Go back to your shop.”

Gold paid him no mind, not even looking at him. “Belle, did you come out here because you wanted to be with him?”

Belle gave a short, quick shake of her head, and that was enough for him.

“I believe the lady said no, Mr. Nottingham.”

Keith fumed, turning completely to Gold. Belle seized her chance to break away, moving closer to him as well. Keith chuckled.

“You don't scare me.”

“I'm not trying to, dearie. But I do believe you owe Miss French an apology.”

Keith only grinned. “Jealous, Gold? That she’d sooner fall into my arms than yours?”

Faster than any of them could see, Gold’s came flew, coming down hard against Keith’s shoulder. The man yelped, stumbling back.

Gold grinned, whole-heartedly satisfied with the pain inflicted on the moron. “I believe I said something about an apology.”

“Gold, it's fine.” Belle said.

Gold shot her a look that made her flinch. He ignored it. Keith’s behavior was unacceptable. Unacceptable behavior had to be taught a lesson. It was always quite simple.

“You bastard!” Keith growled, and Gold held up his cane once more. The larger man stepped back, glancing to Belle. “I’m sorry.”

“Good job.” Gold said, dropping his cane back to the ground with a sharp thwack. “Don't came near her again.”

Nodding, Keith took a step back and then fled back down the alley. A pause stretched out between Belle and Gold as his footsteps disappeared.

“Are you alright, Miss French?” Gold asked, finally turning to her.

Belle was staring at him, as if trying to decipher some sort of riddle. Finally she tilted her head at him.

“I thought I was on thin ice.”

Gold lifted a brow at her. “You believe I'd stand by and let the brute molest you because of that?”

Belle frowned. “I suppose not. Though with the stories people tell…”

“This town talks too much.” He moved, limping back towards the entrance of the alley. When Belle didn't move, he turned back to her. “Do you need a ride home, Miss French?”

He didn't know why he asked. He never offered rides. The only reason he drove himself was because he liked his car. Very much. But Belle’s eyes brightened, so it wouldn't have been the wrong thing to ask.

“No I...girls night isn't over. They're waiting for me. But, thank you Mr. Gold.”

“You're welcome. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Gold watched as she stepped out of the alleyway and down the sidewalk, not taking his eyes off her until she disappeared down the steps back into The Rabbit Hole, going so far as to give him a smile when she caught him staring. He returned it with a wave, not grinning until he was in his car.

Perhaps the night hadn't been a total waste after all. Getting her to trust him was half the battle, and he was pretty sure he'd just done so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta. Sorry if it's a bit rough around the edges.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town has a meeting. Gold makes a move.

“Do you think perhaps she poisons apples or fattens and eats her victims?”

“You assume someone would eat her cooking to be fattened up.”

“If the cooking was poisoned wouldn't you?”

“Probably.”

Jefferson grinned, leaning back in his chair. Gold sat beside him at the table, looking utterly bored as Sidney Glass drolled on about how the newspaper needed more funding for better equipment and cameras and of course he was going to get it. All this was a mere formality. Glass was Regina’s favorite little pet. If there was something he needed, more often than not it happened. And this time would most likely be a yes.

“Well I think Mr. Glass makes a compelling case.” Regina said once the formality of a presentation was done. “New equipment for the paper sounds like a wonderful idea. I make a motion that we carry it out.”

Gold rolled his eyes as the motion was seconded and carried out before anyone could get any “I’s” in to object. Jefferson made a comment about brain washing, but Gold was preoccupied with more important thoughts. It had been a week since he'd saved Belle at The Rabbit Hole, and he noticed that Keith Nottingham was showing up considerably less. Not that he was frequenting the bar himself. Once a week for three weeks wasn't frequenting, it was a routine. And a good way for Belle to see him in general when or if she came in with the girls. She preferred Granny’s every morning, and he was just trying to think of a way to sit at the third barstool from the right without drawing any attention when the last order of business was called.

“Next is the proposition of the re-opening of Storybrooke Library.” Doc read from the schedule.

And suddenly, there she was. Belle was before them with a poster boards of charts and budget plans and an outline of the first year of the library. It wasn't the neatest presentation he'd seen, but it certainly had a lot of heart.

She seemed nervous, making eye contact with everyone on the town planning committee before beginning. Her eyes met his, lingering for a moment. Her lips twitched up in the faintest of ways, and he returned it in kind.

Oh this would certainly be interesting.

“Miss French.” Regina said as Belle finished setting up, her tone somewhat tired. “Please begin.”

“Well, as you all know, the Storybrooke library used to be a cornerstone of the community…”  
She went on, talking of children and schools and family time. Gold lost himself as Belle’s unforgettable accent danced over the part of her being a major in library science and the budget for re-opening the place. He didn’t give a damn about any of it. She could have said that she was planning on using the library for dark spells and his decision would have been the same. He had to get into good standing with her, after all. And if she was standing against Regina...well that was even better.

“So, as you can see…”

“This seems like it would be quite an undertaking, Miss French.” Regina cut off.

Gold and Jefferson exchanged glances as Belle simply pulled a list from her folder. “I already have a list of volunteers who would be happy to help, as well as plans for a fundraiser to get us started…”

Regina looked as if she were about to shoot something else at the brunette, but Gold spoke first. “I motion we move to re-open the library.”

The room fell still, all eyes falling to Gold. He sat back in his chair easily, looking over all of them before his gaze finally fell to Belle.

“Seconded.” Jefferson said with a grin.

Regina fumed. “We don’t have the money in the town budget for it.”

“Well of course we do, dearie. We simply have to push a few things aside. Like, say, the new equipment for the paper.”

Belle’s eyebrows shot up, her eyes immediately moving to Regina, who was glaring daggers at Gold.

“I agree.” Jefferson said idly. “I think the library is a much better fit of the town’s resources. The paper’s equipment is still fairly up-to-date, and Mis French’s fundraiser can supplement whatever else is needed. All the contractors are local. I’m sure deduction on rent for a few months could--”

“You’re pushing it, dearie.” Gold grumbled at him.

Jefferson only gave him a pout. “Think of the children, Gold.”

“Would you two please take this seriously?” Regina snarled, and Gold glanced to Belle who was holding her ground quite well, though was starting to look like a deer in headlights.

“I am, dearie. I motion we take the money out of the budget for the newspaper and use it to open the library.” Regina looked as if she were going to strangle him, but he only tilted his head. “All in favor?”

There was a pause, the tension in the air growing thick. For a moment, it didn’t look as if anyone besides he and Jefferson would raise their hands. But Gold knew better. The only person everyone in Storybrooke feared more than Regina was him. One by one, hands went up, and Gold was left grinning at Regina, the only one whose hand wasn’t raised.

“The I’s have it.” Gold said, his voice high and mocking. “Miss French, as you know I own that building. I expect you’ll be by soon to go over the lease agreement.”

“Y-yes.” Belle said with a quick nod, looking as if the quick turn of events had left her perhaps a bit more confused than she would have liked.

His lips quirked up in the faintest of smiles. Anyone who didn’t know better would simply think he was doing this to spite the mayor, which was indeed half the reason. The other half was because, as Belle was leaving with her presentation supplies, thanking them for the fourth time, she was smiling. He was one step closer.

He’d re-arranged his shop the week before. Belle enjoyed books, which he had a decent collection of, but she also enjoyed fairy tales for some unknown reason. It had been simple. Spinning wheel in the window, wooden puppets in the corner, a glass unicorn mobile by the counter, and a tea set by the door. He might not have cared for any of this junk, but the point wasn’t to care, was it? As long as he looked like he did, looked as if he put this in the front because he enjoyed looking at it instead of to simply win the heart of a woman, then it was all worth it.

A day later, Gold saw that the trouble was indeed worth it.

Belle had never to his knowledge stepped into his shop, but as she passed the window she paused, eyeing the wooden spinning wheel. Gold pretended to only just glance up from the watch he was working on as she stepped in, eyes wandering over the many antiques, as if he wasn’t watching her from the moment she’d passed the window.

“Ah. Miss French. I have the lease agreement here.” Gold said, pulling a stack of neatly stapled papers from under the register. He didn't move, letting her wander the shop on her own, watching as curiosity flitted behind her blue eyes. “I trust you'll be living in the apartment above the library.”

She hesitated “Yes.”

He looked at her over the papers, raising an eyebrow at him. “You don't have to. It's merely for convenience. If you wish to stay with your father…”

“No. I don't.”

Belle’s tone was firm. Unquestionable. Gold knew better than to question any woman when she used that tone.

“Very well. I suppose your father won't like that very much, though.” He said, sliding her the papers as she approached the counter.

“Papa was on thin ice.” Belle said simply, and Gold nodded. “So, this is the agreement?”

“Yes. It's quite standard. First and last month of rent due upfront, security deposit, monthly payments…”

Belle nodded, listening as Gold outlined the cost of everything, upkeep, tenant rules and the like. As he continued, however, her eyes drifted. She hummed in response at the right times, nodding, but soon she moved away from the counter in favor of exploring the many items in the shop. He enjoyed watching her, taking pride in the knowledge that he'd indeed pinned down her preferences perfectly. Normally he'd never go over an agreement so thoroughly, but it kept Belle in his shop longer, and she was awfully pretty.

As he neared the end of the packet Belle’s attention had drifted to a porcelain tea set.

“Ah yes, and once a year each tenant must help me bury the bodies in the woods. By the river as to give the optimal--”

The sound of the cup hitting the floor rang through the shop, and he looked up to see Belle staring wide-eyed at him.

“That was just a quip, dearie. To make sure you were paying attention.” He gave her a grin. “Not serious.”

She visibly relaxed, giving him a smile and a nod as she knelt to pick up the fallen cup. “Oh!” Gold raised his eyebrow at her. She rose, holding the cup out to him. “It's...chipped.”

For a moment, he fumed. The foolish, clumsy girl was already breaking things. Honestly, if she couldn't even take a bit of dark humor it might as well have been a lost cause. This wouldn't be worth it at all of he lost the entirety of his stock in the process. Honestly did she not have any sense of how much the set was worth?

“Y-you can hardly see it.” Belle offered, looking to him.

She looked rather helpless, her eyes searching him for any of the rage he felt churning in his gut. He squashed it down, reminding himself why he was doing this. One cup would be well worth his reputation.

“It's just a cup.” Gold said as gently as he could, waving her away as he took out a fountain pen. “Sign here.”

Belle blinked, looking almost surprised. She stepped over, their fingers brushing as she took the pen.

“No burying bodies?” She asked, and Gold chuckled.

“Honestly do you think I could get away with that in a town like Storybrooke?”

She only shrugged, fiddling with the pen cap. “People talk a lot in a town like Storybrooke.”

“Ah yes I'm sure some say I'm quite literally a dragon.”

“You don't have any scales.”

“Yes but some say I quite enjoy kidnapping princesses.”

She was looking at him now, almost looking comfortable as she leaned on the bar. Her eyes searched him again as she unscrewed the cap of the pen.

“You wouldn't be a knight? Or perhaps the king making sure his daughter got home safely.”

Gold only chuckled again. “Oh no, dearie. I assure you the role of the dragon is much more accurate.”

Belle’s lips quirked up in a smile, and her eyes turned to the leasing contract, signing neatly on the line beside his name. Gold wasn't sure what happened then, but suddenly he didn't feel like waiting a month anymore.

“I was wondering if I could ask you to dinner, Miss French.”

Belle froze in place, the pen very nearly falling from her grip. “That's not in the contract is it? Or is it about the help on the library’s re-opening this morning?” She raised a brow at him, suddenly skeptical. “If my father owes you money I'm not about to--”

Gold silenced her with a raise of his hand. “I am asking because we are both eligible adults. As far as I know.”

Belle nodded, though didn't seem to fully believe him. He wasn't at all sure why. It was a simple concept. “You...You’re asking me to dinner.”

“Is that not what men do nowadays when they court women?”

“Are you courting me, Mr. Gold?”

He paused, and then grinned at her. He wasn't sure if it was too predatory, but he was quite done playing nice. As he had said, he was a dragon. And Belle made for a gorgeous princess for him to kidnap from the king.

“Yes. I am.”

Belle, to her credit, didn't seem as shocked as he thought she would. There was a length of silence, and for a moment Gold worried he'd gone too far. Finally, after a moment of fighting with herself, Belle met his gaze.

“Well I suppose you DID get me a library. It's better than flowers and chocolates you give a girl before asking her out, I'll admit.”

Triumph swam through Gold, and he gave her a smile. A genuine smile. She didn't need to know what it was from, just that it was directed at her. “Friday night. I'll pick you up at eight.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold plans to make Belle fall in love with him in three dates. The first does not go as planned.

“A date.”

“Yes.”

“With Gold.”

“Which dress looks better?”

“For a date with Gold?!”

Belle rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror. Behind her Ruby was still frowning while Ariel and Aurora giggled madly.

“I’m only doing what you all suggested.” Belle said, a smile tugging at her lips. “Getting out from under my father, and going out on a date or two.”

“I didn’t mean with GOLD!” Ruby said. “Come on Belle he’s the one who threatened your father.”

“It wasn’t like her father didn’t deserve it.” Aurora muttered under her breath. “Though Ruby has a point. He took your savings.”

“He didn’t know what it was for. Besides, it doesn’t matter now that I have the job at the library.” She turned, holding a green dress up to herself. “Yes?”

“Show more bust!” Ariel said with a grin. “Make him sweat.”

“No this is Gold.” Aurora said. “He’s gonna take her someplace classy.”

Belle frowned as her eyes drifted to her closet. She didn’t have much in terms of formal wear. She never really had the need for them. Living with her father hadn’t exactly given her many opportunities for little black dress events, and any date she had been on hardly called for it.

“You're right.” Belle said, putting the green dress away. It clashed with her eyes anyway. She had always hated the color. “Maybe if I get a belt or a sash I can dress one up or something…”

Finally, Ruby sighed. Without a word she stood. Belle only blinked at her friend as she proceeded to rifle through her closet until she found a modest black dress. The back dipped low, making it effectively backless save for the red bow at the lower back.

“This one.” Ruby said. “With the strappy heels. We’ll do your hair half-up so it falls off your shoulders and give you subtle bedroom eyes with makeup. Maybe if we do you up enough he’ll have a heart attack and keel over.”

“Ruby!”

“I’m kidding. Mostly.” Belle smacked her friend on the shoulder. “Seriously though Bells. You sure you’re ready for this? Gold isn’t Gaston. Or Brad. Or Will. He’s gonna be tricky. Are you sure you can handle him?”

Belle paused, then nodded with some conviction. Because Gold wasn’t any of her previous relationships, and even though he was indeed more intimidating it felt…better. It was because he wasn't that she felt it would work out. Or at least had the most potential to.

“If I don’t get out there again I never will.” Belle said finally. “It’s just dinner. What’s the worst that can happen?”

~

The gold tie was too on the nose, but the green was too harsh. Made the whole thing look too juvenile. Honestly, matching a black suit to the correct tie shouldn’t have been so hard. Perhaps he should have asked what color she was wearing and dressed to match.

But no, that wasn’t right either. He needed to pick something she liked. If he asked then he was just like every other guy trying far too hard to please their women. No, he had to simply know her. To gel with her like no one else had. That’s why they were going to Tony’s. Because she adored Italian and actually taking her to Rome seemed to be too much for a first date. Maybe by the third.

In the end, he decided on a simple red tie and pocket handkerchief. A color symbolic enough to be tender and passionate but sharp enough with the black suit to still suit him. Perhaps she'd appreciate that. It was 7:50 when he looked at the time. With one last look over his outfit to make sure his tie was straight he grabbed his cane and started out the door. Tonight would go well. And then he’d only have two more dates to go…

Gold was at her door promptly at 7:57, a bouquet of red roses in his hand. It was customary to bring something to a first date, and it was easy enough to get Dove to procure Belle’s favorite flowers so he didn't have to go into Game of Thorns at all. Seeing Moe French would simply ruin his mood. And he couldn't have that. He had to stay focused. This night was all about Belle.

“Oh! Are those for me?”

Lord but she looked beautiful. Not that she didn't always, but there was some possessive part of him that thought her lovely in a color matching his, even if it was by accident. Her dress had a modest cut in the front, but still showed her legs and the skin of her back under the red bow. Perfect first date attire.

“Are you spying on me, Miss French?” He asked, his tone light as he gestured to his tie. “Trying to see what color I’ll wear and dressing to match?”

Belle blinked at him from over the roses, and was suddenly giggling. “I'm not sure I could spy on you, Mr. Gold. But I assure you, this is all a coincidence. Come in, I'll put these in a vase and we can be off.”

He nodded, stepping into the foyer. Or, he supposed it was a foyer. The flat above the library was among the larger he rented out, though it still paled in comparison to what he was used to. Empty boxes still scattered the place, and there seemed to be a bookshelf along every wall.

“I seem to have underestimated your love of books.”

Belle’s giggle rang from the kitchen, and he heard a cabinet door close. “Yes.” She said, turning on the water and talking over it. “I doubt there's anything I love more than a good story.”

Well, maybe not yet. “I see. I suppose I can relate.”

She appeared then, the roses in a clear vase with ornate diamond patterns that were truly quite hideous and looked as though it belonged on the shelf of a shoddy thrift store instead of her house.

“Relate?”

Gold nodded as she set the vase on the small table in the corner, expertly arranging the roses to showcase the ones with the best blooms. “I much prefer restoring an antique above anything else.”

Belle hummed, apparently satisfied with her work on the bouquet. “I thought that would have been second to torturing the residents of Storybrooke.”

“A dragon doesn't torture, Miss French. It hoards.”

“I suppose you're right.” She said, retrieving her handbag and turning back to him. “I admit I'm not very well-read on Dragon culture. I'll have to study.”

“I'll teach you a thing or two.”

He couldn't help the smile that formed at their continued joke as he offered her his arm, and the two exited from her apartment. He opened the door to his Cadillac for her, ever playing the gentleman, and within a moment they were off. Belle raised a brow when he drove deeper into Storybrooke rather away towards the town line.

“Something odd, dearie?”

“I suppose not.” Belle said. “Just a bit more curious as to where we’re going now.”

Gold raised a brow at her. “Expecting a five-star restaurant?”

Belle shrugged “Well…”

“That's the second date.”

She giggled, and Gold smiled at that. He'd made her laugh and they weren't even at the restaurant. Already this was a victory.

The streets were rather empty for a Friday night, and Gold was able to park just close enough to Tony’s that he and Belle would be seen walking in together by anyone who bothered to look, but not too far away that it would be a hassle for him. He stopped her from opening the door, insisting he get it for her, and she looped their arms together effortlessly without even having to be offered it. This was going to go perfectly.

“Now I have to ask if you’re spying on me.” Belle said as their host sat them at a corner booth, nice and private. Perfect for getting to know one another on a first date. “Usually italian isn’t the best first date food. The dishes are usually messy and there’s no graceful way to eat it.”

Gold frowned, his mouth tight. “You’ve researched the ideal food for a first date?”

“I’ve researched everything.” Belle said with a shrug. “But italian is my favorite. I have to wonder how you knew.”

Ah. She wasn’t criticizing The restaurant he took her to. That was good. Gold shrugged, looking over his menu nonchalantly. “You’d always ordered Granny’s Lasagna for lunch. I can smell it wafting from the take-out bag from inside my shop.”

Belle laughed, shaking her head before turning to her own menu. “You paid attention to what I ordered at Granny’s from across the street? And yet you deny spying on me”

“I never denied it. You’re not the only one who does research on first date foods, Miss French.”

Belle was still smiling when she looked back to her menu. The waitress arrived soon after, and Gold couldn’t remember what either of them ordered. That didn’t matter. What mattered is that Belle was still smiling at him, babbling about books she was reading, and even asking him about his hobbies. He was just informing her on the correct way to restore a cuckoo clock when the waitress arrived with the food. She gave them both a nervous smile as she set the food down, getting his dish confused with Belle’s. Gold sent her scurrying off with a cool glare with the promise of a free bottle of wine. Belle giggled, taking a bite of her Risotto.

“There’s the dragon.”

“I apologize.” He said, picking at his plate of pasta. Apparently he’d gotten some type of Skampi.

“It’s fine.” Belle said with a smile.

The disaster was not entirely averted, however. As the waitress returned with the wine all seemed well as she poured the wine, allowing Gold to sample it before she poured Belle’s glass. However, as she poured his she overshot, and the glass was sent tipping, the wine spilling not only on Gold’s plate but also the table cloth and his pants.

For a moment, he saw red. The waitress tried to stutter an apology, her face visibly pale, hands trembling around the bottle. Gold turned to her, face contorted in a rage he hadn’t felt in a while. “You clumsy--!”

His voice was cut off by Belle, reaching to take the bottle of wine from the waitress. “Napkins.” She said gently, the waitress fleeing like a scared rabbit. Gold fumed. The night was ruined. Completely ruined. Things had been going perfectly, and now he was sitting there with wet pants. He’d lose miles because of this. He hadn’t bothered to wait a month before but now he’d at least have to do that before asking Belle to dinner again, starting again from scratch. He turned to Belle, an apology bitter on his lips, but she was already offering him her napkin.

“That’s the second time wine’s been spilled on you around me. I feel like I owe you.” She said, somehow, smiling.

It was miraculous. Somehow, his humiliation hadn’t affected her at all. Puzzled, he took the napkin. His lips were in a tight frown as he dabbed at his pant leg. He hummed a noise of acknowledgement as the waitress arrived with more napkins and a check indicating the meal was free as well. Perhaps Belle was pretending, Gold thought. No woman was that easy. Who he was and his reputation aside, if this were ever going to work he’d have to recover from this. Or perhaps he could arrange something similar to happen to her. Make her forget all about judging him for--

“Gold?”

He blinked, looking up at her. Belle’s plate had been cleaned as he dried the wine off, and she was searching him. There was a pause, but after a moment he went back to his food, or what of it wasn’t also coated in Moscato.

“Do you...have you ever been to the new Ice Cream Parlor? Any Given Sundae?”

Gold blinked at her again. “Yes, of course.”

A small smile appeared on Belle’s face. She looked almost...nervous. “Well, uh, I haven’t...Maybe we could go sometime? Maybe not for dessert tonight but…”

She was doing the work for him. He realized. She was asking him on their second date. Somehow, sitting in a sub-par restaurant with a stained pant leg and soggy pasta she was willing to go out with him again. Asked him no less. Gold swallowed, something in his chest heating up. Finally, he smiled and gave her a nod.

“I’d like that.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gives her friends the details of her (surprisingly?) good first-date. Her father almost spoils it.

“Come again?”

“It was a 6 or 7.”

Ruby blinked at her, nearly pouring too much coffee into the mug. She tilted her head, studying her friend. Belle didn’t look like she was in any sort of distress or under any threats, so the theory that Gold was threatening her was out. Perhaps they had made a deal? She wouldn’t put that past Gold at all.

“He took me to Tony’s because he learned I like Italian.” Belle continued with her story from before Ruby had posed her question, though she got the distinct feeling this was not the morning-after-first-date story her friend had been expecting. “And the waitress was flustered. She got our orders mixed up and even spilled wine on him.”

“Did he explode?”

“Almost. I intervened. But then he seemed more embarrassed than anything. It was kinda cute.”

Ruby watched as her fried stirred the cream and sugar into her coffee, the spoon thinking against the porcelain. She stirred for a moment too long, and she was smiling. It was faint, but it was a real, genuine smile that Ruby hadn’t seen on her lips in a long time. She didn’t even smile like that when she was reading her favorite book.

A deal made was out the window then. And probably blackmail as well. No, Belle looked...charmed. As if she had actually had a decent first date with Mr. Gold. Somehow, someway, he’d actually ended up making her happy.

Ruby sighed. “Well?”

Belle blinked, snapping out of her trance. “Hm?”

“Are you gonna see him again?”

“I asked him out for ice cream.” Belle said, the impossible smile widening. “I think he’s got a sweet tooth. He said yes.”

“Of course he did.” Ruby smiled. Belle was happy. And even if that happiness was with Gold, she didn’t have the heart to come between them. Yet. “Just be careful?”

“It’s only ice cream. What could happen?”

“You could fall for him.”

Again Belle blinked at her. She sipped at her coffee, rolling her eyes at Ruby. “Sure. That’ll happen.”

“What will happen?”

Leroy appeared beside Belle, taking his usual bar stool at her side.

Ruby lifted a brow at Belle as she turned to get Leroy’s coffee. The miner frowned, giving Belle a side glance.

“What did you do?”

“I went on a date.” Belle said simply, thumbing the pages of her book at her side. “With Mr. Gold.”

“What?!”

Leroy’s bellow made a hush fall over the diner for a moment, only making Ruby snicker. Belle pretended not to notice, sipping her coffee and opening her book as she did every morning.

“Did he do something to you?” Leroy asked immediately. “What deal did you make? You know if you needed anything--”

“There was no deal involved.” Belle said, waving away the very idea with her hand. “Really. It was fine. I had a good time.”

“He learned she liked italian.” Ruby said, bringing Leroy his mug of coffee.

“How?”

“He noticed I got lasagna from Granny’s a lot.” Belle said with a shrug. “I think he was planning this for a while.”

Leroy only nodded. “I bet that was an awkward night when he picked you up.”

“I moved out of dad’s.”

“No kidding? Good for you sister. That's step one.”

Belle hummed, glancing over the pages she’d given up on reading long ago. Leroy was right. Step one was complete. “Step two might take longer.”

Ruby frowned at that. “You’ll get the money back in no time now that the library is open again.”

“Right! Leroy, could you come over this afternoon? I need to talk to you about some renovations and--”

“Bluebell.”

The chime of Granny’s door had been drowned out by the morning chatter, but Moe French’s voice cut through. It always cut through. Leroy and Ruby stiffened as Moe made his way to Belle, giving her something akin to an apologetic smile.

“The usual french toast and eggs Leroy?” Ruby asked as Belle turned to her father.

Leroy nodded, going back to nursing his coffee.

“Hello papa.” Belle said simply. “How are you?”

“Good.” Moe said. “The house has been quiet since you left.”

“I’m sure it’s not all bad. Sometimes peaceful can be nice.”

“Still...you’ll come over for dinner sometime, right?”

“Of course papa. I’ll visit.”

“Good.” He paused, looking around to the different patrons in the diner awkwardly. “Marco said you went to Tony’s last night.”

It was all Belle could do not to groan. “Papa…”

“I was wondering if you could, uh, talk to Gold.”

“What?”

“Well poker night was last night, Bluebell and--”

“You don’t even care that I went on a date with him.” Belle frowned. “Really?”

“I only thought...I mean he must be interested in you.”

Belle raised a brow at her father, shaking her head. She could barely believe what she was hearing. Everyone else had been concerned, which she’d only shrugged off. She’d been prepared to hear the town talking, of course. Gold had never been out on a date that she could recall, and for him to go out with her so openly was certainly going to insight some gossip. Avoiding that was half the reason she’d assumed he’d take her into the city. She’d been happy to be at Tony’s. It was much more cozy and familiar. She had hoped to keep it from her father for as long as she could, but he obviously had other plans.

“You know how hard he is on the shop.” Moe continued. “But if you could talk to him...convince him to cut me some slack. At least until later this year when we get--”

“No.” Belle said, surprised at the firmness in her voice. Moe only blinked at her, apparently shocked he’d deny him anything. “No, Papa. I’m not going to talk to him. I’m not going to make a deal with him. You can pay off the loan with the profits from the shop. I’ve seen the numbers myself.”

“But Bluebell I only need--”

“You need to stop gambling, Papa.” Belle said, her tone gentler.

“Bluebell…”

“Is everything alright, Miss French?”

Belle blinked at the deep voice that echoed from behind her. Dove, who had apparently been enjoying his own cup of coffee somewhere in the cafe, had stood with his morning paper to leave, appearing just as silently as he always did. At the sight of Gold’s known right-hand, Moe stepped back, going instantly quiet. The large man, however, hadn’t given her father a glance, instead looking to her with nothing but genuine concern in his eyes.

“Y-yes.” Belle said. “Yes, Dove. Everything is fine. Thank you. How has your morning been?”

“Just fine, Miss French. Miss Lucas made the best cup of joe I’ve had all year.” He gave a rare smile to Ruby, who returned it as she emerged from the kitchen to give Leroy his food. “I’ll be going now. Have a good day.”

“You too.”

With that, Dove left, the bell above the diner chiming with his exit. Belle turned back to her father, opening her mouth to explain herself better, but Moe beat her to speaking.

“I see.” He said simply. “You’re right, Bluebell. I can manage. I’m sorry. You’ll...You’ll come to dinner sometime won’t you?”

Belle smiled. “Of course, papa.”

Moe only nodded, leaving the same way Dove did.

“Well.” Ruby said. “One date with Gold might have more perks than I thought.”

“Dove’s always nice.” Belle defended. “He’s been coming by the library alot to help when he can with the renovations and filing. He seems to like coffee table books.”

“I don’t like that guy.” Leroy said with a frown. “He’s too quiet. It’s like he’s always...watching you. No telling what Gold’s gotten him to do.”

Ruby only shrugged, turning away to help with the morning rush.

“I should get to the library.” Belle said.

“Tell me how ice cream goes!” Ruby called.

“Let me know if you need to borrow a pickaxe.”

Belle giggled, giving Leroy a hug around the shoulder and a wave to Ruby before she left. Come to think of it, she had been noticing Dove around more. Was it just because she’d gone on a date with Gold? Dove must have always been around. She must have simply not thought anything of it before. She supposed it wasn’t so bad. It felt...nice to have someone looking out for her. Even if it was because of Gold’s interest in her. She tried to ignore the way her heart skipped at the thought of seeing him again.

Perhaps she’d have to go shopping with Ruby, though. She couldn’t expect to wear what she always did. Of course...what did one wear when going out with their landlord to get ice cream?

“You’re being ridiculous, Belle.” She muttered to herself.

After all, it was only their second date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold is unsure if ice cream is a date. Belle and he talk of Dove, heists, and hearts.

“What does Dove do for you?”

For a moment, panic gripped in Gold’s chest. But then Belle looped her arm through his as the two of them walked the short distance between the Library and Any Given Sundae. Normally, he would have condoned the thought of eating ice cream before a meal. But she'd been beaming at the idea, so he went along with it. That's what good dates did, right?

“He's muscle, mostly.” Gold admitted.

“Ah. Appearances again?”

“Sometimes. He's a personal assistant when I need him.” He glanced at her. She didn't seem like she was onto him. “Did something happen?”

Belle considered this for a moment, and Gold’s teeth were set on edge as she finally shook her head.

“Not exactly.”

“But something did happen.”

“It's nothing you'd need to worry about.”

That wasn't an answer. But Gold knew better than to try and wrestle answers from women. That led to nothing but arguments and yelling and lies. And that wouldn't do at all if he wanted her to continue to fall for him. So he merely nodded and opened the door for her to Any Given Sundae.

“Have you ever had deep fried ice cream?”

Gold raised an eyebrow at her. “Fried foods are bad for your heart.”

Belle’s expression turned into one of concern, and Gold felt it odd for it to be directed at him. No one was ever concerned for him.

“Do you have heart problems?”

Gold chuckled. “Some would say I don't have one at all.”

Belle rolled her eyes. “Everyone has a heart.”

Gold could think of a few people that would say otherwise, and even a few more that he was fairly certain had a piece of coal in their chest rather than an organ.

“I simply like to take care of mine. They tell me It's two sizes too small.”

That made Belle smile, and even giggle. That was better. That's how a date should be.

“I do have one complaint, though.” Gold said, and Belle’s smile fell. He couldn't help his grin. “It beats far too quickly when I'm with you.”

This time, Belle laughed. A real, proper laugh. “Mr. Gold are you trying to be charming?”

“Was it so bad an attempt?”

“Not at all.” Belle said, going so far as to take his hand in hers as they neared the counter to get their ice cream. “It's working quite well.”

Deep fried ice cream was not on the menu of Any Given Sundae, but a banana split for two would suit them just as well. They were soon at the counter, and Gold frowned when Belle pulled out her wallet.

“What are you doing?”

“Paying.” Belle said, lifting a brow at him.

“I can do that.” Gold said simply. “There's no need.”

“But I was the one that asked you out to ice cream. I should pay.”

Gold’s brows furrowed. While he could follow that logic, it was wrong. At least in his experience. Women paying for dates never turned out well once they found themselves at home. “It's customary for the man to pay for any dates.”

Now it was Belle’s brow that furrowed, and she tilted her head at him. “You're very old-fashioned aren't you, Mr. Gold?”

“I try to be a gentleman.” He said since it didn't sound like a loaded question.

“Of you pay, that'd make this our second date.”

“Yes…”

“You mentioned a five-star restaurant for that.”

Gold did little to stifle the annoyance in his voice. “Did you WANT a five-star restaurant, dearie?”

Belle shrugged. “I wasn't sure if you did.”

Gold’s brow wrinkled. What did that matter? Belle took advantage of his distraction, sliding her cash to the teller. She gave him a wink, and he couldn't help but smile at her cunning.

She led them to a corner booth, a ways away from the other few patrons in the shop. Gold sat across from her dutifully, letting her have the first bite of the ice cream. Belle hummed at the taste, and Gold tried to ignore what that did to him. He was only a man, after all.

“You didn't answer my question, dearie.” Her eyes drifted to him, though it didn’t stop her from taking another spoonful of ice cream. “Do you want a five-star restaurant as our second date?”

Belle hummed, biting her lower lip. “I don’t know. I’ve never been to one. I’m not even sure if I have anything to wear to one…”

Gold smirked. She’d never been. That was perfect. He’d take her to one. Sweep her off her feet properly. Maybe even take her to a broadway show if he pulled a few strings. Yes. He’d take her on a proper night on the town in New York. The perfect second date. And then for the third he’d bring her over to his house. Make her dinner. Make her--

“Gold?” Gold blinked, coming back to reality. Belle gave a giggle. “You were a million miles away.”

“Sorry, dearie.” Gold said, picking up his own spoon and indulging himself in the ice cream. “My mind was simply elsewhere.”

“Ah. Plotting then?”

“Something like that.”

“And what would you plot, Mr. Gold?”

Belle took another spoonful of ice cream, bringing it to her lips and smirking at him with an odd sort of twinkle in her eye. If he didn’t know any better he’d almost call the look playful. He gave her a smirk that was more sincere than he was aiming for. His own spoon came to his lips, and he was sure he didn’t imagine the way Belle’s cheeks flushed.

“Perhaps I’m plotting revenge.” He mused.

Belle raised a brow. “Revenge.” Gold nodded. Belle only shook her head. “I’m not sure revenge is your style, Mr. Gold.”

“And why is that?”

 

“I doubt you’d dirty your hands so. If you wanted to act out a revenge ploy, wouldn’t it be easier to do it indirectly? Call in some bounty hunter to take care of it. I’m sure you have the connections.”

“More of the town’s talk?”

“Well that’s not a denial.” Belle gave him a grin. “Come, Mr. Gold. What are you really plotting?”

Gold blinked at her. He took another spoonful of ice cream, wondering if he’d underestimated Belle French.

“A heist.” He said.

“A heist.” Belle said, finishing off her side of the banana split. “And what would you of all people need to steal?”

“Something every man seeks.” He said easily, loving the way her eyes were looking at him. Only him. That was how it should be. “A woman’s heart.”

Belle blinked at him, seeming to search the clouds of emotions that were his eyes. Slowly, her lips quirked into a smile, and though it did little to hide the blush on her face, the smile was sincere. She looked away almost sheepishly. It was the most beautiful Gold had ever seen her.

“Well.” She said. “I do wish you luck with that.”

Gold only smiled. Perhaps he had underestimated her after all, but he did love a challenge. And Belle French was certainly worth the challenge.


End file.
